Can we keep him?
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: SeaLat for the nordic five secret santa


The two smaller blonds had been keeping it a secret that they had begun to date, yes, they were friends, but Raivis was nervous about dating the micro-nation, so begged to keep it quiet. (Mainly in fear of if Russia found out.)

Latvia had already had a petition running online, for Sweden's government to take over, mainly because his bosses were horrible and did not do anything since his own government seemed to have died, after all, it just absolutely fell apart with his economy, so what if his banks went bankrupt practically, he was, well, he was still better off then Iceland was.

For that Latvia was thankful, so as he had decided to spend the night over at Sealand's house. Okay, maybe it was really Sweden and Finland's house but, that was besides the point. Since he was visiting, and He was helping Finland set the table for dinner, as Sealand was helping Sweden cook.

Latvia as he worked felt himself blush as he kept stealing glances at Sealand, and then looked back at his work, straightening out the table cloth a bit, and setting the plates, and silverware, he didn't notice that Finland was watching him, and was smiling.

Because, Finland had noticed the small, shy nation kept looking to his son. It seemed Sweden had noticed Sealand doing the same thing, as the two adults exchanged looks.

Finland, left Latvia to finish setting the table, and then walked over to Sweden and Sealand. "Su-san, come with me for a moment, Sea-kun, watch the food please." He said and half-pulled his so-called-husband even though they weren't husband and wife, or Husband and Husband for that matter.

Once in the hallway past the kitchen entrance, Finland looked up determinedly. "Berwald, I kept seeing Latvia glance as Sea-kun.. Do you think he has a crush on him?" He asked almost as if gossiping, because oh no, Finland doesn't gossip like a girl. At least, you'd never get him to admit it.

Sweden looked down at Finland. "Tino. I S'w Seal'nd lookin' 't L'tvia." The taller male stated, and they then decided to peek into the Kitchen.

Finland smiled at what he saw, Sealand and Latvia were hugging each other and they were nuzzling against each other. It was just too cute.

Sweden on the other hand felt over protective of his son, and was glaring as well as a bit pale. He barely registered the fact that his wife was shaking in fear suddenly.

Letting the two young nations have their moment, before entering again. Both adults having calmed down. For the most part at least.

Sweden went to finish cooking, as Sealand, Latvia, and Finland sat at the table.

"So, Sea-kun, Latvia. You two are so adorable~" Finland nearly squealed.

"Hey, Mama? After dinner can we play video games instead of watching TV?" Sealand asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Ah, sure. But, Latvia. Is that okay with you?" Finland asked.

"Yeah... I-It's p-perfectly fine with m-me." Latvia replied, and sat with his head down, looking at the plates.

"Hm... Latvia, you know... Your like family to me, You and Estonia both... You both need to come over more." Finland stated.

"A-Ah, I'll tell h-him that you've i-invited us!" Latvia said with a small smile, looking up.

"Mama, Why's Estonia like family?" Sealand questioned curiously.

"Oh, Estonia's one of my cousins, just like Hungary." Finland stated, it was true. He wasn't really like the other Nordics, because he didn't share their language family, or their old beliefs.

"Oh... Does that make Latvia family too?" Sealand asked.

"In a way, I guess it does." Finland stated.

"Ah... Mama? Don't you think Latvia can stay with us more? I don't like it when he has to be near Russia!" Sealand huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm... Latvia, do you want to?" Finland asked turning his attention the the teenager.

"A-Ah, I'd l-love that!" Latvia said looking up with a bright, happy expression.

"Su-san, what do you think? We do have partial custody of Latvia anyways, right?" Finland asked, as he looked over to Sweden, who was serving food.

"'m 'lright w'th it." Sweden grunted back in answer.

"Hm... But, I do wonder... Sea-kun. Latvia. There better be no adult stuff going on~" Finland cheered teasingly.

Both of the younger nations instantly colored red.

"Mama! That's gross!" Sealand nearly yelled and flailed his arms.

"W-We won't!" Latvia added and hid his face.

"Su-san, I think we should tell them~" Finland stated.

"Wh't? Th't we s'w 'em huggin?" Sweden replied with the slightest hint of teasing amusement to his tone.

Both the young nations looked to each other, then to the adults.

"You were spying on us?!" Sealand and Latvia asked in unison, Latvia flushed heavily, as Sealand had a Phoenix Wright 'Objection' pose, eyes large as he stared at his parents.

"It wasn't spying... It was watching a cute moment." Finland replied.

Oh, He and Sweden would have fun teasing the two at breakfast the next morning.


End file.
